


Past Binding

by LuciaWilt



Series: Magus and Witches [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: The memories were flickering.





	Past Binding

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you all are wondering, the events are still pretty much linear with canon, but they are witches instead of ninjas, obviously. And the Hatake's work with animals and spirit beast so they are the only ones that know how to seal the "tailed beasts" aside from the Uchiha's.

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked into the kitchen where Obito, Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi still were. With the light of the day slowly fading, everyone; well almost everyone had come back inside, getting ready to have dinner. But the kitchen had the booze so everyone would end up there eventually. Plus, Sasuke thought it only appropriate that he introduce Naruto to his uncle and Kakashi. So when they went in, they headed straight for the group. Obito was the first one to spot him. Up this close, Naruto saw how deep the scars ran on Obito’s face. It made him look a couple of years older than he really was, but no less handsome. The wrap that covered his missing eye was a soft black material that matched the color of his hair. When Naruto looked over to Kakashi, he could see that the man wasn’t truly as young as he looked. There was just no way. If it was anyone else that wasn’t so familiar with witches and magi, they wouldn’t have been able to notice. But Naruto could.

He saw it in the small wrinkles at the corner of Kakashi’s eyes. He could see it in the older freckles on the bridge of Kakashi’s nose and the slight sag in Kakashi’s shoulders. “Obito. This is Naruto Uzamaki.” Everyone turned to look at the newcomers. At first, Obito and Kakashi looked happy to see them, happy to meet someone new. But then something crossed their features. It looked like recognition, like seeing someone or something they had lost years ago. 

“I see. Well, it is nice to meet you.” Obito was the first to act, his scarred hand reaching out and taking Naruto’s. Kakashi greeted him as well before their previous conversation continued, this time with Sasuke and Naruto included. It all went well until Kushina, Minato, Mito, Kagami, and Izuna came in from the back porch. 

When Minato and Kushina spotted Kakashi and Obito, their worlds came screeching to a halt and suddenly went black.

~’~

_“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Kakashi’s young hands were shaking as he helped Kushina lay down. The pregnant woman was moaning from the pain; the baby coming sooner rather than later. What made it worse was the Kyuubi. Since the Hatake family was the only one aside from the Uchiha’s to be able to control said beast, Kakashi was working with Minato and Kushina to keep the thing sealed. Well, he was working with them also because he was the only Hatake left, his father having died when he was younger._

_Kakashi felt his face flush and tears collect in the corner of his eyes as Kushina smiled weakly up at him. He felt that burn of embarrassment for the woman that was in so much pain was handling it far better than he was. His father should have been the one doing this. His father had been far stronger than Kakashi._

_Now here the 14 year old was, nearly sobbing as he helped Kushina give birth. The chieftain’s guards were surrounding the house, not fully trained to help in such a situation. There were also other problems that called for their attention to be outside. With such an even occurring, for the beast’s host to be so vulnerable, powerful magi would know. They would be able to sense when the seal became weakest and would try to strike. “It’s alright Kakashi.” Minato said beside him. He was standing, holding his wife’s hand while watching Kakashi with loving and caring blue eyes. Minato and Kushina had taken Kakashi into their fold. Not really as parents, but not really as friends either. Their relationship was odd, but what did not change was that they loved Kakashi to the moon and back. It made said white haired male sick to his stomach to know they trusted him so much._

_Kakashi nearly passed out at the first sound of a child. He felt a little jealous, wanting to cry himself; but allowing the tiny boy to do so. Kushina almost passed out as well, but from happiness instead. He counted his stars lucky that he had to turn away from the new parents to put the tiny child into the protection altar. Kakashi, and partially a delirious Kushina, had set it up before she started giving birth. Since Kakashi would have to focus on sealing the beast back into Kushina after the birth, and Minato would be paying more attention to his wife until it was finished, they wanted to have that little bit if extra protection._

_The teen settled the infant onto the pile of blankets before turning back towards the new parents. They were smiling and crying. It all was so beautiful until it shattered._

_The sound of two of the guards collapsing caused all three to turn. The baby, who Kushina and Minato had already decided to name Naruto, was cradled to the chest of a masked individual. One of his hands reached out menacingly over Naruto’s tiny, crying face. “Minato Namikaze, step away from the host and the Hatake.” Shit. That was not good. While it was well known that the Hatake family had mastery over familiars and animals, very few knew they could control the Kyuubi. This man knew though. His deep voice cut straight through Kakashi’s thin form._

_Minato and Kushina both tensed. “Otherwise this child’s life will end.”_

_Minato was bewildered. The barrier around the building was beyond impenetrable. If this man had passed through it, they all would have been able to feel it considering Minato and Kakashi were powerful magi while Kushina was one of the strongest witches._

_Kushina’s scream of pain caused Kakashi to rush to her side. His and Minato’s stomach dropped when they noticed the sealing marks spread across her body. Then a bulge of evil energy formed out of her stomach, obviously indicating the seal wouldn’t last much longer. Kakashi immediately started to work on it, muttering the spell while placing on hand on her forehead and the other right in the middle of her chest._

_“Get away from them,” The man’s deep voice sounded. He slipped a sharpened hunting knife out of his robes and pointed it towards Naruto’s body. “Don’t you care what happens to your child?” Kakashi legitemetly started to cry now. It all couldn’t be happening. It had to be some cruel joke, some horrible nightmare. “How precious. The Hatake is crying.” The man’s next words only dug deeper at Kakashi’s heart. The young Hatake had always been quite sensitive, pushing others away and keeping to himself. That was part of the reason why._

_Minato turned. “Please! Calm down!” He begged upon ears that would most likely not listen._

_“Speak for yourself. I’m as calm as can be.” And then Naruto’s tiny body was thrown into the air. If a baby fell from that height, they would absolutely not make it. Kushina’s scream of her son’s name broke Kakashi’s heart, but he would not stop the spell. He continued to chant it, making sure that it would not break._

__He had never been so thankful that Minato had been personally blessed by the gods for the blonde man sprang into action. His advanced speed had him grabbing Naruto out of the air and resting against the wall; balancing with the energy in his body. “As fast as usual. But can you handle this one?” And before Kakashi could realize what was going on, Kushina screamed again and Minato and Naruto were gone. No. This was all wrong. This couldn’t be happening. With Minato gone and the guards more than likely dead, there was no way he would be able to protect Kushina. Kakashi wasn’t a fighter. His family worked with animals, healing, and sealing. While he had been taught just a little combat, it was not nearly enough to keep the Chieftain Minato’s wife safe._ _

__

_Just as he suspected, he and Kushina were pulled from the room, using methods that were unknown to him. They ended up outside near a rocky lake. Kakashi looked up and his stomach sank; for there Kushina was. He recognized those binding seals keeping her up. Those were his and when he looked down at his hands, he found out that he was the one doing them. The man was controlling him, keeping Kakashi kneeling while he forced him to pull the Kyuubi out of Kushina._

_“What do you want?” The red head asked, far more composed then Kakashi was. The young Hatake was still crying, though he was trying to cover it up._

_“I’m going to have Kakashi pull the Kyuubi out of you.” That caused Kakashi to suck in a breath. The man knew his name. He knew his name. “And I’m going to have it destroy the city.” He finished, standing somewhere behind Kakashi. “Minato’s speed and teleportation abilities allows him to move instantly between locations marked with his families seal. He made sure to mark Kakashi’s binding spell on you as well.”_

_“What?” Kakashi couldn’t hold it in. He had no idea about that! And usually he would be able to sense if someone messed with his spell. While he was no angry with Minato at doing it, he was just surprised his closest friend could have done something like that._

_“The distance I have been able to put between you three will slow his movement down though. Furthermore, the Kyuubi beast’s seal had been weakened from childbirth.” How did he know all of this? Only Hatake’s could know something like that. Or…or Uchiha’s. Kakashi felt as though he were going to vomit upon thinking about his dead friend. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this.” And then Kakashi felt himself start the breaking spell._

_“I’m so sorry Kushina! I’m so sorry Minato!” He cried, begging for the forgiveness he was sure that the two older people wouldn’t give. Yet Kushina just coughed up blood with a smile on her face._

_“It’s alright Kakashi.” That was the last thing she said before the Kyuubi ripped out of her. Sakumo, Kakashi’s father, had been the last person to seal the Kyuubi. That had been before Kakashi was born so he was terrified at the sight of the beast. Its fur was the color of blood and it stank of death; the nine twisting tales fluttering against the inky night sky. Kushina’s body twitched before collapsing onto the rock while Kakashi wanted to just curl up and die. He didn’t want to be alive, not after what he had done. Of course it had been forced upon him; but for someone that blamed himself for nearly everything, he couldn’t shake the guilt._

_“Wait.” Kushina was alive! Kakashi stood, jumping up onto the water and rushing towards her. The man paused before speaking._

_“Uzumaki women are amazing. You didn’t die right after the beast was pulled from you. You were the host,” The man stopped and glanced down at Kakashi balancing on the water. “And you used this precious young man.” An invisible tug on Kakashi’s waist had him flying back towards the land. “I’ll use the beast to kill you.” Kakashi didn’t even have time to scream before the Kyuubi’s giant paw slammed right onto where Kushina was. His body went cold. There was just no way. It couldn’t be possible. Kushina couldn’t have died._

_It seemed as though the mother goddess was giving him favors all that night though for Minato had saved Kushina just in time. He looked up from the ground, seeing Minato holding the sweating woman in his arms atop a tree. The two of them shared a few soft words before Kakashi found himself inside what looked to be a nursery. Minato had teleported Kakashi as well before he could even tell he had been moved. All he could do was watch as Minato carried Kushina to Naruto. Once the woman was resting on the bed with Naruto, the blonde turned towards Kakashi. The teen had stood back up, staring at Minato with tearful eyes. It just caused the blonde chieftain to smile that sad smile._

_Warm hands cupped Kakashi’s face. “Protect them. I must go and protect the city.” Minato said before leaning down and pressing the softest, most gentle kiss upon Kakashi’s forehead. When he turned to leave, Kakashi reached out._

_“Take me with you! I can seal the beast again!” He pleaded, grabbing Minato’s coat. But the blonde just shook his head._

_“No Kakashi. You are one of the last people to know how to seal and bind the beast. I can’t risk you dying in the fight.”_

_Kakashi sobbed and collapsed onto the floor as Minato vanished from sight._


End file.
